


The Heartache Cure

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, jonsa, jonsa modern au, jsut some random things, lol, trying to get over a writers block, uni jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Jon finds Sansa in a rather precarious position and Sansa finds herself in desperate need of his trousers.





	The Heartache Cure

"I never thought I'd hear you say _that._ "

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Oh, grow up and take off your trousers.” 

“Me grow up?” Jon scoffed, and she could practically see that damned crease between his brows even though he was facing away from her, and god if it didn’t infuriate her more. She watched him move towards the door. “You know asking me to take off my trousers isn’t a reasonable request, right?” 

“I’m _aware_ ,” Sansa ground out. “But this is not a very reasonable situation and I am not above wrestling those trousers off of you.” 

There was a moment of silence before Jon laughed. “Oh, I’d like to see you try.” 

For half a second, Sansa seriously considered foregoing her propriety and tackling the arrogant arse into the ground, but then she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the thankfully closed windows and sighed. This was all Margaery’s fault. If she hadn’t gotten Sansa drunk on tequila – ‘ _a remedy for heartache, Sans; trust me’ –_ she wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. 

“Thought so,” Jon snorted, the amusement clear in his voice. “The way I see it, you’re at my mercy here and I really don’t see how I would benefit from taking off my trousers.” 

“Are you always this much of an arse to everyone or am I just special?” Sansa groaned. Of all the people she’d have to run into today, it had to be Robb’s best friend, the one man on campus that hated her and wasn’t afraid of her brother. 

“You’re just special,” Jon chuckled, and she watched him as he leaned against the wall, still facing away from her. “So c’mon then, offer me something in return because I think the quad is getting _very_ busy right now.”

Sansa growled, trying to channel the level of aggression her dog had for strangers, and hoped Jon understood just how much she hated him right now. “ _Ugh_ , fine! What do you want?” There was another long pause before Jon poked his head out of the room, causing Sansa to start panicking. “What are you doing! Jon, I swear to –” 

“Shhh, I hear someone coming,” he said urgently. 

Sansa immediately quietened and waited with bated breath. If someone caught her here with Jon, she was going to kill Margaery. She was going to stab her best friend with a dull butter knife and feel absolutely no remorse. 

“Okay, shit, okay,” Jon exhaled as he shut the door and swiftly turned around. As soon as he did, his eyes widened and his hands flew up to shield them. “Sorry. Fuck, I forgot. I swear that wasn’t on purpose!” 

“Shut up. What’s going on!” 

“It’s Joffrey.” Even in the darkness of the room, Sansa could see Jon’s muscles tighten and she wondered why that was, but then the reality of the situation came falling back down on her and she sucked in a deep breath. Jon nodded. “Yeah, this is bad. I think he’s looking for you.” 

“How does he even know I’m here!” Sansa cried out, running her hands frantically through her hair. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” he replied and sighed loudly. “But here, okay? Just forget about the favour and put some clothes on.” Jon began to unbutton his shirt and threw it at her before stepping out of his trousers and doing the same. 

It was absurd to be openly gaping at Jon considering how she was currently naked and her ex-boyfriend was walking towards them right at this second, but Sansa stood rooted to the spot, taking in the sight of her brother’s best friend. She’d always known Jon worked out, but she had no idea he was this… well, this _fit_. Rippling abs, broad shoulders and that tapered waist that made her mouth go dry. _Fuck_ , why was she even thinking about this? 

“Are you dressed?” Jon asked, his hands back over his eyes.

“One second!” she hissed, and quickly began pulling his trousers up and buttoning his shirt. It was so big on her that she had to tie the bottom half into a bow to make it less obvious that she was wearing a man’s size. But god, the moment someone saw Jon in his boxers and her in these oversized clothes, they’d all be jumping to conclusions anyway. 

_So why not just pull him into a supply closet and have your way with him?_

Sansa nearly gasped at the sudden thought. No, absolutely not. This was Robb’s _best_ friend and her worst enemy. No way. 

“I’m decent now,” she murmured, glancing down at her new attire, but when Jon made an indiscernible noise, her eyes snapped back up to his. “What?” 

Jon cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just…” His gaze roamed over her in a way that made it feel much more intimate than it should and Sansa swallowed hard. “Nothing… So um, what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Sansa laughed humourlessly. “Jon, my only plan tonight was to get drunk and forget that prick. It definitely did not factor in running naked through campus, only to forget tonight was the monthly student barbecue in the quad. I have no plans!” 

The man before her laughed loudly and leaned back against a desk. “Yeah, well, my plan to come to the barbecue didn’t exactly extend to stripping off my clothes for you, okay?” 

Surprising herself, Sansa laughed as well and hopped up onto a desk opposite Jon. “God, this is ridiculous.” He nodded in agreement, which made her laugh more. “What _were_ you doing here? I know why I ducked into this classroom, but why did you?” 

Jon rubbed his cheek and shrugged. “Needed some time away from everyone. I’m not a big partier if you haven’t noticed.” 

Sansa opened her mouth to respond, to say that she _did_ know, when they both froze as a voice rang out in the corridor outside. 

“Sansa? Are you fucking hiding from me? I just want to talk. Don’t be a bitch, alright! C’mon!” 

“Remind me again why you dated that wanker,” Jon said with his lips curled in distaste. He pushed off of the table and went back to the door to glance through the square window. “What do you want to do? He’s _your_ ex.”

“Stop it!” Sansa snapped, glaring at Jon. “Stop with that judgey tone, okay? I get it! Joffrey was a complete prick and I fell for it and got cheated on. Is that what you want to hear? Because I know I’m an idiot and I don’t need you to rub it in right now!” 

Jon’s face flushed even in the darkness and he sighed wearily, walking slowly towards her. At least he had the grace to look guilty and ashamed, but Sansa found no enjoyment in that. She just felt… like she had before she got drunk with Margaery: completely and utterly stupid. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I wasn’t trying to be a dick. I know, surprise, but I wasn’t. It’s just… god, I don’t understand. Anyone with eyes could see that you were way out of his league and yet he somehow still got you and he went and… and _cheated_ on you? I just don’t fucking get it, okay? If I had you, I’d never let you go! I’d never even _look_ at another girl!” Startled by his confession, Jon stepped back, eyes widening. “Shit…” 

“Jon?” Sansa’s heart was beating erratically, and although she could hear Joffrey calling her name again, she didn’t care. She barely even heard it. 

“Look, forget I said anything. You just deserve better, that’s all,” Jon said, sighing, before starting to move away again. 

But Sansa was quicker and she had him pushed up against a desk in record time, her lips pressing urgently against his. It took only half a second for Jon to realise what was happening before his hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. And as they continued to kiss, a touch of desperation and need in their movements, Sansa realised that maybe she had Jon pegged all wrong from the start. Maybe he wasn’t always such an arrogant arse; maybe he was also an incredibly fit, _passionate_ arse. 

Jon pulled back but not without sliding his hands under her shirt till she could feel them splayed out on her bare back. “I know what you can do for me now in payment for my clothes.” 

“What’s that?” she asked, carding her fingers through his curly hair. 

“You can take me out to dinner,” Jon said in between featherlight kisses to her lips. 

Sansa giggled and rolled her eyes. “Oh, _really?_ ”

“I think it’s only fair. You got me out of my clothes and took advantage of my poor sensibilities. The least you could do is buy me dinner after,” Jon replied with a smirk. 

“You arrogant little –” 

Suddenly, light flooded the room and Sansa had to squeeze her eyes shut from the onslaught. When she was able to open them again, she found herself staring back at the shocked face of her ex-boyfriend, all the while she was still standing in between Jon’s legs, his hands under her shirt.

“Oh, hi Joffrey,” she said coolly. 

“Wh-what the…” 

Jon hopped down from the desk and twined his fingers through Sansa’s with an innocent grin. “Hey man,” he greeted casually as he pulled her along with him. “Nice seeing ya.” And without another word, Jon and Sansa quickly raced from the room before breaking into a fast sprint out of the building and onto the quad full of people. 

As Sansa continued to run, she caught Margaery’s eye and decided that maybe in the morning, she’d buy her best friend a gift basket instead. 

After all, this night was turning out to be one hell of a heartache cure. 


End file.
